The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method, which perform recording by performing an adjacent track servo with respect to an optical disc recording medium.
As an optical disc recording medium (an optical disc) for which recording and reproduction of signals are performed through light irradiation, for example, a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), a Blu-ray disc (BD, a registered trademark) and the like have been widely used.
In relation to a next generation optical disc to optical discs such as a CD, a DVD, or a BD which are currently in wide use, the present applicant has proposed a bulk recording-type optical disc as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-135144 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-176902.
Here, the bulk recording represents technology for changing a sequential focus position and irradiating a laser beam onto an optical recording medium (a bulk type recording medium) having at least a cover layer and a bulk layer (a recording layer), thereby performing multilayer recording in the bulk layer and thus achieving large recording capacity.